Lexiez story
by AtallerAlice
Summary: This is a story by my best friend Lexi Cole. It's about love. READ IT AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

PREFACE  
There I was, looking straight into his eyes, thinking of why I fell in love with him in the first place. Then I lunged for him, putting my arm around his neck, crushing his lips with mine. He didn't pull away, instead he put his arms around my lower back and pulled me closer to him....

THOUGHTS  
I was sitting in my room, thinking of him, Ashton Stokes, the most perfect guy in the whole world. He was my Edward Cullen and my Jacob Black. He was my best friend since his thirteenth birthday in 2008. My parents were making me move away from him, and I didn't know when I was suppose to see him again. I always thought that I couldn't live without him in my life.

It all started when I kissed Tory Neely, his sworn enemy. I didn't know what I was thinking when I started dating him. I knew what kind of guy he was when I first met him, but I never thought that I would do anything like that.

It was me, Maddie, Alyssa, Dakota, Danny, Ashton, Tory, and Bradley at the movies.I was with Tory, trying to bring some of my friends together with some of Ashton's. Alyssa was with Bradley, and they were getting along really well. I was trying to get Ashton and Maddie together but Maddie did not like him at all, and Ashton was still trying to get over his ex-girlfriend. Dakota and Danny were already together.

When the movie was over, we went to Olive Garden to get something to eat. We had to get a booth for the eight of us. We sat girls on one side and boys on the other. Tory and I were on the end. We talked to each other almost the whole time. When we were done eating, we all walked to the door and started saying our good-byes to each other. That's when it happened. One moment i was talking to Ashton, the next I was kissing Tory, and when I looked back, Ashton was gone. Right when I got home, I dialed Ashton's number. He didn't answer, so I sent a text saying: look sorry i didnt no that was gunna happen puh lease 4give me. He texted back saying: meet me 2moro my place.

When I got there, I didn't even have to knock on the door. I guess his mom heard me slam the car door, because she was the one who answered it. As soon as I walked in, his mom said, "Ashton's in his room."

I told her thank you and went straight to his room. He was watching T.V. I shut the door and went sit next to him, with a smile on my face. He looked at me, then turned his head. That's when i said, "I honestly don't get why you are mad at me!"

"You kissed my sworn enemy right in front of me, and u didn't even pull away!", He yelled at me.

"What was I suppose to do, he was my boyfriend?", I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"What do you mean was? And it doesn't matter, he's my SWORN ENEMY."

"Well if it makes you feel better, I dumped him.", my voice going back to normal.  
He stood up, and started staring straight at me, like he was a lion and I was his prey. Then i stood up, too, with a smile on my face.

There I was, looking straight into his eyes, thinking of why I fell in love with him in the first place. Then i lunged for him, putting my arm around his neck, crushing his lips with mine. He didn't pull away, instead he put his arms around my lower back and pulled me closer to him.

I felt as if I were floating in thin air, that I was unbreakable, immortal, that nothing could ruin this moment, the best moment of my life. Then his mom knocked on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY CHAPTER 2 IS COMING LEXI IS SENDING ME THE CHAPTERS AND IM PUTTING THEM TOGETHER ANYWAY SHE'S BEEN BUSY AND JUST SENT ME CHAPTER THREE SO THIS LITTLE AUTHOR'S NOTE WILL BE HERE TILL SHE SENDS ME CHAPTER TWO THEN I'LL SET IT UP.**


	3. Chapter 3

It was the middle of the night. I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was Ashton. We had been texting all night. I had to go because my step-dad had found out (he could hear me laughing). I closed my eyes, and five minutes later I was passed out. In my dream, my bestest friend in the whole wide world, Maddie, were at the movies, about to watch New Moon. We were in line getting popcorn and drinks, when I heard Ashton's laugh, followed by a girl's laugh. I turned around surprised. Ashton was holding hands with Brigitte! What was he doing with her at the movies? My mind started going berserk. I woke up screaming my head off. No one had come to see if I was o.k. I looked at the clock. I was going to be late for school. I got dressed and did my make-up as fast as I could. I ran to the bus stop as fast as I could. The bus hadn't come yet. I went to see Maddie, not only was she my BFFL, she was my next door neighbor. She looked at me and laughed. I had forgotten to brush my hair. It's a good thing she always brings a brush with her. I brushed and just left it down because Ashton likes it that way. We got on the bus and talked the whole way there, until she brought up the weird dream that she had. Hers was about Brandon and John getting eaten by sharks.

Then she asked me, "What did you dream about last night?"

"I dreamt that you and I were at the movies and I saw Ashton and Brigitte there holding hands and laughing."

"Wow, that's weird. You know Ashton would never cheat on you with her."

"I know. Well at least it was just a dream."

We got off the bus then. I went to go see Ashton, but he wasn't there. I asked Corey where he was, and he said he didn't know, so I left and went hang out with Maddie, Sandy, and Dakota. When the bell rung to get to class, I saw Ashton talking to Brigitte, which never happens… anymore. I went to go talk to him, but Maddie pulled me away saying we were going to be late for class. I followed her, knowing she was right. The rest of the day, I was thinking about why he was talking to Brigitte. I started thinking about my dream again.

Later that afternoon,

I called Ashton. "hello?" he asked after two rings.

"Hey baby, how's it going?" I said in my seductive voice.

"Oh hey, I can't talk right now, I'm… um… eating. I'll call you back later,

o.k.?" It sounded like he was trying to make up an excuse for something.

"Can I ask you something first?" I asked very curious.

"Yeah, what?" He said really fast as if he were very eager to get off the phone.

"Can you go to the movies with me tonight?"

"I wish I could but I'm… uh… grounded for getting T.O.R."

"I didn't see you at lunch today, though."

"I have it tomorrow."

"Oh, well I'll talk to you later than."

"Kay, bye."

"Bye, baby." I said kind of mad and sad at the same time. I felt like my dream was coming true. So I called Maddie to see if she would go to the movies with me tonight. I knew that she would say yes, so I decided to make it a girl's night out. I called Sandy and Dakota, and asked them to come with us. They both said yes, since we were going see New Moon.

When we got to the got to the movies, we got our tickets and went get popcorn, a snack, and a drink. Sandy got hers first, then Dakota, than Maddie, and I was last. I walked up to the cashier. I told her I wanted a coke and snow caps. As soon as I got them, I turned around, only to see that Ashton and Brigitte were holding hands and laughing. My dream was coming true. Everything that was in my hands fell, and my mouth dropped.

"What, what's wrong?" they all said at the same time.

"A…Ashton!" and I pointed to him and Brigitte, who were now hugging each other. I started to walk over, when Maddie grabbed my shoulder.

"He's not worth it." She said.

"Yes he is. He's everything to me. SHE'S not worth it!" I moved her hand and started walking over to him again, and this time no one stopped me. Right when I got there, their lips were about to meet. They were about three inches away from kissing. It broke my heart to have to do this, but I pulled Brigitte away from him and punched Ashton right in the nose.

"Grounded, huh? If you're grounded why are you here… with HER! You know what? Don't even tell me why! I'm tired of all your crap, Ashton it's OVER! And this time it's FINAL!" Ashton just stared at me with his mouth open, and still holding his nose. I turned around to Brigitte.

"He's all yours now. Do what you want. I don't give a damn anymore." She looked like Ashton now, except she wasn't holding her nose. I turned around to find everyone in the theater staring at me. I put a smile on my face like nothing had happened, and walked over to Maddie, Dakota, and Sandy. They gave me high-fives, and we walked to go see the movie.


End file.
